Shadowgate
by Luntashi
Summary: Sirius y James se la han pasado jugando como condenados videojuegos, ¿Qué pasará cuando Sirius tenga que salvar a su amigo, que cayó dentro del videojuego? ¡Please r/r!


01/05/03

**Disclairme****: **Me ahorro palabras xD, nada me pertenece, si no, a J.K Rowling y Co. xP

**Raiting****: G**** (General)**

**Sumary****:** AU (**Universo Alterno): Sirius y James se la han pasado jugando como condenados videojuegos, ¿Qué pasará cuando Sirius tenga que salvar a su amigo, que cayó dentro del videojuego? ¡Please r/r!**

**Sophie_Lupin******

**         Shadowgates**

****

****

**Capitulo: **Nunca dejes solo a tu amigo cuando vas a buscar Pae

  Un chico llamado James Potter, un chico de cabello negro azabache revuelto ojos marrones y lentes de montura redonda, estaba plantado junto a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, que era un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro liso y un poco largo, enfrente de un televisor, el cual tenía varios cables sobresalientes y enfrente del objeto eléctrico se encontraba una consola.

  Las madres de estos dos chicos los miraban preocupados, llevaban alrededor de 5 horas pegados a la pantalla jugando un juego, el cual correspondía el nombre de "_Shadowgate_"...

-  Querido...-murmuró la Señora Potter con tono tierno- Melissa –la madre de Sirius- y yo vamos a salir por unas horas, si se les apetece algo después de terminar de jugar...eso... -Esto último lo dijo con un tono preocupado- hay de todo en la cocina...- Su hijo solo le respondió con un asentimiento sin apartar la vista pensativa del videojuego

-  No nos tardaremos ^^-dijo Melissa en tono alegre- no hagan muchas travesuras y no quemen la casa ¬¬ -Se sobre notó que se lo dijo especialmente a su hijo el cual esperaba impaciente su turno de tener el control sobre el juego, pero menos ensimismado que James, captó la indirecta e inmediatamente se quejó.

-  ¡Mamá! ¬¬-

-  ¡Ya, Ya! ^^

-  No se afanen tanto con ese juego...-dijo en tono preocupado de nuevo la madre de James- James ¬¬... ¿me estás prestando atención?- el chico solo asintió, su madre suspiro resignada- espero volver y que la casa esté entera ¿eh?

-  ¿Por qué siento que eso me lo dijeron a mi?- gruñó fastidiado cuando ya las madres hubieron salido la casa- ¿Cuándo será mi turno?

-  Cuando pierda...y respondiendo a lo primero, es porque te lo dijeron a ti- contestó burlonamente James mientras empezaba  a fastidiarse de intentar abrir la segunda puerta del juego.

-  James, voy por un pedazo de Pae de Limón que trajo mi mamá ^^...-

-  Tráeme a mí también...por favor...

-   Flojo ¬¬, levántate de ese sillón y tráete tu propio pedazo de pae!-dicho esto el joven Black se retiró de la sala hacia la cocina

-  Malo...-susurró James antes de ver que todo lo que le había costado pasar esa 2º puerta se había ido por al caño por una supuesta ida de la electricidad- ¡¡No!! T__T- el pobre chico que estaba sentado en el sofá cayó bruces contra el suelo- ¡¡Tanto que me había costado!! T.T- algo lo ilumino de repente, levantó la cabeza y vio al televisor brillando con fuerza al igual que la consola...- ¿Qué diablos...?-el chico de gafas tocó levemente le consola (que era la que estaba más cerca), antes de sentir un hueco en el estómago y sentir que estaba 

dando vueltas y vueltas en un remolino...

- ¿Games?, ¿pog que has gitado "No"?- Habló desde la cocina Sirius, antes de ver que ya no se encontraba su amigo, si no una pequeña nota...

_"Afanado ha sido tu amigo con este juego_

_Y él pagará el precio_

_Y tú, lo debes ayudar_

_Que esperas, prende la consola ahora_

_Y ayuda a tu amigo ¡Ya!"_

  Sirius Black, después de leer la nota, miro extrañado el aparato...

-  Muy bien James...-dijo tomando asiento en el sofá- si es una broma te arrepentirás, bueno al menos me toca jugar ^^,...pero si es verdad... ¡te salvaré!- dicho esto prendió la consola, el juego estaba un poco distinto, la pantalla se veía más amplia, y pudo distinguir a una personita digital recostada medio inconsciente en el suelo...-¡James!- llamó Sirius reconociendo a esa persona- ¡James! ¡Despierta!...- Pero James no se levantaba, seguí tendido en el suelo...de pronto Sirius recordó unos audífonos con micrófono que le había mostrado James, los cuales venían con la consola, rebuscó en el cuarto, cuando los encontró se trasladó a la sala y los conectó...-Probando...-

  Los ojos de James se achuraron, Sirius sonrió ante su deducción

- ¡James! ¡Vamos, despierta!- protestó Black, más en burla que en enojo que su mejor amigo siguiera echado en el suelo, el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amigo...

-  ¿Siri...- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, observo que el ambiente donde se encontraban el y Sirius era muy distinto. Sirius se encontraba en la sala de su casa...y el se encontraba en algo parecido a un bosque...- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasó?-

-  Ni idea ^^, lo único que sé es que quedaste dentro del juego ^^, y que ahora yo tengo que pasar todos los mundos para salvarte ^^- comentó Sirius como si fuera lo más normal, mientras que James lo miraba con cara horrorizada, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar un gran cuadrado se abrió tapándolo..., escuchó a Sirius leerlo...:

_"Lo último que recuerdas fue que estabas antes del Mago Dumbledore, Cuando el movía las manos._

_Ahora te encuentras ante una entrada situada al extremo de un bosque. Las palabras druidas, resuenan en tus oídos: "Dentro del Castillo de Shadowgate se encuentra tu búsqueda. El temible Lord Voldermod utilizará su magia negra para rescatar la maldición de las profundidades oscuras..._

_¡La combinación de sus malvados trucos y el poder del gran Titán nos destruirán a todos! Eres el último de la dinastía de reyes, la semilla de la que habló la profecía hace ciento de eones. Solo tú puedes que el malvado sumerja el mundo en la oscuridad para siempre._

_Buena suerte."_

_¡Rechinando los dientes, juras en el nombre de tu dios que destruirás a Voldermod!"_

 A continuación aparecieron una serie de opciones..."**Mirar**" "**Usar**" "**Coger" "**Abrir**" "****Cerrar" "****Pegar" "**Decir**" "****Irse" "****Mismo" "**Salvar**"...**

-  Vamos a ver...-Sirius presionó, con una pequeña mano que se encontraba allí y que podía manejar a disposición, **Mirar**, leyendo la descripción de una puerta que se encontraba en su camino:

"_Es una pesada puerta de madera con tiradores de hierro.", _Después Sirius presionó una extraña figurilla que tenía encajada la puerta encima; "_Es la calavera de alguna criatura, su significado es claro:_

_                            La muerte ronda en el interior_", Sirius miró con preocupación a James que le sonreía, el de ojos azules le devolvió el gesto, salvaría a su amigo cueste lo que cueste...aunque se tenga que perder de comer una buena rebanada de pae.

**Notas de Autora:**

  ¡Holas!, estoy que me muero de sueño _, son las 12.28 a.m. es raro verme con sueño a esta hora xDDD...

  Según fuentes confidenciales ¬_-, me informaron de que **Chobits tuvo un capítulo similar, ¡pero que quede bien claro! Yo no veo ****Chobits, no estaba enterada, así q' no quelo reclamos __U xD (ni de que me copie de **Monster****** Rancher ¬¬).**

  Creo que a varios les quedó claro que ese fic está basado en un juego llamado "**Shadowgates**" el cual estoy desesperada por pasar ¬¬UU, si lo tienen, ustedes calladitos y me envían como pasar todo x3 xD.

  **Propagandas: _Ella es así - _****Padme******

_Un Hombre Lobo en Hogwarts - **Tam**** Alor**_

_Lucius__'s Cat – **Hika****-chan**_

_                        Re-Infancia _– **Dadaiiro******

_Padfoot__ y Moony de nuevo en Hogwarts** –******__ Sílice Black_

****

Gracias por leer y por favor T__T, reviews!

Atte.

**Sophie****-Lupin**

***Miembro de la religión Siriusana***

****


End file.
